


Janela Indiscreta

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Portuguese, Post-Canon, Romance, Sad, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Há quatro anos que deixo a janela aberta, Nezumi, para que entre e acabe com a angústia que sinto pela sua ausência."
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 1





	Janela Indiscreta

Há quatro anos deixo a janela do meu quarto aberta…

Para que entre sorrateiramente no meio da noite e me abrace apertado enquanto durmo sonhando com seu retorno.

Para que me agracie ou me atormente com as mudanças que se passaram com você e sua vida, com as notícias boas e as notícias ruins do mundo afora, de suas viagens por terras desconhecidas.

Para que me desperte com um beijo na testa, no nariz ou nos lábios.

Para que grite meu nome, feliz ou desesperado, perdido ou encontrado, para que apenas pronuncie as letras que compõem minha identidade — a qual você conhece tão bem.

Deixo a janela aberta apenas para que entre, Nezumi.

_Entre, por favor, venha..._

Há quatro anos que deixo a janela aberta, Nezumi, para que entre e acabe com a angústia que sinto pela sua ausência.


End file.
